Nunca saldré con Sam Puckett y ella nunca saldrá conmigo
by Rainbowtigerr
Summary: "Nunca" es una palabra muy fuerte. Post-iGoodbye Rated T por el lenguaje. Disfrútenlo
1. Chapter 1

Hoola chicos! de nuevo yo estorbando aquí :P

Empezando una nueva historia.. Esto es un post- iGoodbye, es una pequeña historia Oneshot, la verdad recién pude ver iGoodbye con substitulos en español, comprendí mejor y creanme LLORE! :'( pero me enfadé con carly por besar así a freddie ¬¬ en fin no los aburriré mas con todo mi alboroto!

iCarly pertenece a Dan Schneider (nunca aprendí a escribir su apellido ¬¬ perdonenme si no anda bien)

Aquí vamos!

**Nunca saldré con Sam Puckett y ella nunca saldrá conmigo.**

Sam manejaba su motocicleta hacia licuados locos, sabía que estaba cerrado.. solo necesitaba un espacio para pensar y eran exactamente las dos de la madrugada, después de toda la adrenalina de ese día, despedirse de su mejor amiga quizá para siempre, enterarse de que Freddie y ella se habían besado, y recordar como inció todo

- ¿Eso significa que tendre que trabajar?

- Si vas a estar en un webshow, pues sí

- Mejor no estaré y solo sere tu linda asistente, tú se la del show

- jajajaja Sam

Pero un cláxon interrumpio sus recuerdos y avanzó ante la luz verde del semáforo," es increible que hayan personas que andan en la calle a estas horas" se dijo a si misma

De pronto recordó también que gracias a iCarly dio su primer beso, con su primer amor

- Y los que van a molestar a Freddie por eso deberían dejar de hacerlo pues apuesto que ninguno de ustedes ha besado a alguien.. incluyéndome

Rió de pronto pensando en lo torpe que había sido su primer beso, sintiendo tantas cosas a la vez y un cosquilleo repentino en el estómago...

- Quise decir..

- ¿Que deberíamos besarnos?

- ¿Me vas a romper el brazo verdad?

- no

- Entonces...¿Deberíamos?

-Solo para salir del hoyo

- Para salir del hoyo

- ¿y Juras que vamos a odiarnos después de esto?

-Totalmente

- Entonces..

- Entonces...

-Bésame

Aún recordaba los labios infantiles de Freddie sobre los suyos, pero al venir los recuerdos de él vino el recuerdo de esa tarde su MEJOR AMIGA sobre el castaño que tanto amaba y ella escondida tras la pared y el cristal de la puerta de iCarly prescenciando todo. No quería volver a hablar con Freddie, se había acabado iCarly y con eso todas sus esperanzas de volver a andar con él.

- Hey... Te odio

- Te odio también

"Odio, no lo estás haciendo bien" pensó Sam sonriendo como una idiota aún amaba a Freddie, pero Sam Puckett no se dejaba de nadie y menos de un nerd como él pero ¡Joder! como quería besarlo, decirle que Carly se había ido y que solo quedaba ella.. cuando llegó al destino final encontró una cara conocida sentada en la acera frente a la puerta

- ¿Que haces aqui?

- ¿Tampoco podías dormir?

- No benson, yo hice primero la pregunta

- No podía dormir, vine aquí a tomar un licuado pero me acordé que T-bo quitó los turnos de medianoche porque "no le salían a cuenta" - dijo el castaño sentado con la cabeza baja - ¿y tú?

- Eso no importa, hazme espacio - ordenó pero antes que pudiera hacer algo ya se encontraba apartándolo bruscamente sentándose casi a su lado

- auch - se quejó

- No quiero escucharte freddie, solo respeta mi espacio

- ¿y ahora que mosca te ha picado?

El castaño no entendía nada, claro, seguían siendo los mismos de antes, con sus peleas y sam con sus insultos pero estos ultimos meses antes de la despedida de Carly su relación como _amienemigos _se había _enfriado_

- ...- no hubo respuesta de la rubia

-Escucha, sé que estás triste, yo también lo estoy y no es para menos, Carly era mi mejor amiga era muy importante para mí y dejó un vacío, yo...- pero no siguió más.. pues vio como la rubia intentaba contener lagrimas, lo estaba haciendo mal - Sam.. yo...

- Es mejor que me vaya, quédate aquí.. - Dijo levantándose de la acera, limpió un poco del maquillaje corrido en sus mejillas pero el castaño la detuvo

- Espera Sam...lo siento si te fastidio que hablara de Carly de esa forma - y al ver que no había respuesta prosiguió - quería decir solo que me da mucha pena que se haya ido, como a ti también te da pena, la extrañaremos mucho - pero la rubia logró safarse de la mano de freddie y quizo seguir caminando

- Puckett, ¿quieres escucharme de una ves por todas?

- No tengo nada que escucharte benson, se acabó ¿me entiendes? ya no nos une nada, iCarly acabó, carly se fue ya no tienes porque aguantarme ni darme explicaciones de nada. tú a tu vida y yo a la mía como antes..

- ¿Me estás jodiendo? - fue lo único que articuló - Veo que todo lo que pasamos juntos no significó nada para ti, ¿que? ahora me vas a decir que solo eras mi amiga por Carly

Suspiró "Amiga" solo eso soy, fui y seré para él.. - Benson, escuchame.. claro que fuiste mi amigo, es más te quise mucho pero ya es mejor dejarlo así

- No entiendo tu actitud Sam, no te entiendo a ti ¿que eres cambiante de la noche a la mañana?

Sam intenta de nuevo irse pero en este intento Freddie se pone de pie ante ella y no la deja ir

- Ahh ¿que quieres de mí Benson?

- Respuestas, quiero respuestas

- Te responderé todo pero me dejarás en paz ¿Ok?

- ¿Porque dices todo esto? sabes perfecto que me lastima, y aún peor que me ha afectado la partida de Carly ¿Porque quieres acabar nuestra amistad?¿ Que te he hecho yo?

- Oh claro Freddie, te lastima demasiado no? ¿Te lastimó también besarla? claro que la vas a extrañar mucho, ella es perfecta! jodidamente perfecta! tiene siempre el cabello peinado, las uñas lindas y se viste bien además de tener buen cuerpo ¿Porque no echarla de menos? En buena hora que se haya ido, no es más que una traidora..

Freddie quedó estupefacto en su sitio, no habia podido dormir por la partida de Carly y es que ese besó le removió todo lo que creía "seguro" ¿La quería? ¿Porque sintió chispas al besarla? esas chispas que no sentía cuando besaba a Sam, ¿Se habia dado por vencido tan rápido en intentar reconquistarla?

-Sam yo...no entiendo ¿Aún me amas?..

Sam solo se limitó a mirarlo y romperse, no pudo más.. había perdido todo, a su mejor amiga y a Freddie, el chico por el que habia sentido algo aunque ese algo fuese "mierda" para ella

- Eso deberías saberlo - fue lo unico que emanó de sus labios, giró sin mirar atrás.. dejaba atrás a Freddie, a su vida entera.

El castaño no se molestó en seguirla, sabia perfecto que sería inutil y conocía el genio de su ex novia, pero sí que la habia regado.. pensó que Sam ya no lo amaba pero ahora había demostrado lo contrario después de todo lo que le dijo a Natalie en la Pear Store no era verdad

"El y yo salíamos, sigue enamorado de mí.. es algo triste " Solo eso y pequeñas actitudes de Sam lo hacían sentir mal, pero la conocia a fondo y sabía que ella aún lo amaba, solo bastaba que uno de los dos diera el primer paso..

Recordó algo más y fue esa tarde "¿Quieres que volvamos juntos?" "No, espera. ¿tu quieres" "Yo solo... ¿Que onda!?" y rió un poco al ver lo tonto que había sido, no se habia vuelto a enamorar de Carly, solo tapaba el amor que sentía por Sam con la ilusión que tenía sobre su otra mejor amiga pero esa, se habia roto hace dos años y medio cuando besó a aquella chica infantil y ruda del cabello rubio

" Solo trataba de decir..." "¿Que deberíamos besarnos?" y frases rondaban por su cabeza "Te odio.." "te odio también" y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios pero luego recordó aquel dia en el ascensor" No hablaba de nosotros" " lo sé..." y entonces su expresión cambio a tristeza " Te amo.." " Te amo también" y ahora eran acompañadas de lágrimas ...

"Así que pienso que ambos estamos locos" deseaba aún sentir sus labios, que esta fuera solo otra de sus inutiles peleas como siempre lo hacían para volver a estar juntos,

Cogió su celular solo para ver la foto de Sam con su número telefónico, jugaba con los botones y dudaba si presionar o no el botón verde para llamar pero sus manos le jugaron una mala pasada y lo presionó. fue rápida pues la rubia contestó al instante

- Sam...

- Que quieres

- Te amo

y cortó la llamada por mero miedo a lo que diría la rubia; volvió entonces a casa caminando ya era muy de noche y en la calle no había ni una sola alma.. mamá no andaba en casa y se metió adentro de su cobertor para pensar en un último recuerdo

"Yo Nunca saldré con Sam Puckett y ella nunca saldrá conmigo" y con eso cerro los ojos y dijo

- _**Nunca **_es una palabra muy fuerte - y cerró los ojos quedando dormido ignorando que encima de su mesita de noche su celular vibraba y en el estaba "Llamada entrante de.. Sam"

**Fin **

No me mateen, tenía que poner algo triste además porque no parecía nada bonito que sam lo perdonara después de que andara de besucón con Carly ¬¬

Nos leemos! Abrazos psicologicos para todos :3


	2. Respondiendo reviews!

hola me dedicaré a responder sus dudas existenciales :3

1. Lali weasley Es un final abierto, osea el lector puede imaginarselo como deseee, hablo de que no es el tipico en que ella lo perdona y salta a sus brazos para solucionar todo! no se me hacía justo para Sam, la llamada pueden tomarsela como ustedes quieran, para insultar, para hablar las cosas, para decirle que lo ama o que se olvide de ella etc

2. anazoy23 Pues es que iGoodbye a mi al menos me dejó muy mal, Maldito Dan! que ganas de viajar para golpearlo! y sí, es triste por las mismas razones que expliqué abajo aunque tu puedes imaginarlo como desees que termine ;)

3. Gleekylover1 aww enserio perdón! cuando vi iGoodbye imaginé que Sam podría verlo y luego Freddie hacerse el inocente, sip a mi también me costo aceptar que Freddie quería a Carly pero al menos Dan nos dio un pequeño espacio Seddie (ese tipo realmente se contradice porque en todos sus shows las parejas amor/odio son las que terminan juntas) maldita carly!


End file.
